The present invention relates generally to external nasal dilators, and specifically to external nasal dilators that are resiliently retracting.
A spring nasal dilator is a strip of adhesive with a flat spring engaged therein. The spring nasal dilator is applied across the bridge of the nose and has portions which engage the nostrils. When the flat spring is thus bent across the bridge of the nose, it has a bias or tendency to return to its original flat shape and thereby pulls the skin or underlying tissue of the nose outwardly so as to dilate the nasal passages.